This invention pertains to water treating and purification systems and, more particularly, to a closed loop water treating system.
During the past few years, clean, pure water for personal consumption, and for industrial purposes has become scarcer than ever before. Waste water and effluent from industrial plants are contaminating underground waters, and the polluted streams are flowing into reservoirs from which potable water is drawn. It is now mandatory that water treating systems be set up to clean up these impure and hazardous water situations.